phrase and episode prompt
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: I invite you to yet another competition on my favourite couple abhijeet and tarika. Your prompt will be a phrase listed or an episode continuation. You are also free to choose your own episode to continue or fill in. Tenth OS has been posted (again, in readable format) :) please have a look )
1. Chapter 1

Hello writers...it is the CID fanfiction trend now to host competitions. Thanks KK for the lovely trend you started.

so...umm this one is abhirika based and its episode or phrase prompt.

Choose anyone of the following episode continuations or phrases as your prompt and write an os, a story or even a drabble.

Any genre is welcome with the main characters as abhijeet and tarika.

You can send in any number of stories.

The winner shall be announced as soon as the competition closes. The date shall be notified later.

The winner would be requested to send their email address, if possible, for your small amazon gift voucher as a token of appreciation.

Please pm me your stories or email them to me at tia. ttia21 gmail . com (so even those who dont have an account on ff can participate)

thats it folks...unleash your ideas and write on...

P.S. I do not own these quotes or images. they belong to their rightful owners

1\. Say you'll never let me go

2\. roses can be defined without their scent, but my life cannot be defined without you

3\. I am much more me when i am with you

4.I choose you. And I'll choose you over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you.

the touch of love everyone becomes a poet.

6\. I realized I was thinking of you, and I began to wonder how long you'd been on my mind. Then it occurred to me: Since I met you, you've never left.

7\. Thinking of you keeps me awake. Dreaming of you keeps me asleep. Being with you keeps me alive.

8\. I want you. All of you. Your flaws. Your mistakes. Your imperfections. I want you, and only you.

9\. baby I would climb the andes solely to count freckles on your body

10\. You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder..baby we dont make a sound.

11\. Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat.

12\. Friday night, beneath the stars, in the field behind your yard - you and I are painting pictures in the sky.

13\. This kiss, this kiss - unstoppable.

14\. even if we cant find heaven, i'll walk through hell with you.

15\. love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go, till we are gone.

16\. Your lips taste like heaven so why should I hide, I love to make love to you baby

17\. I will love you like a love song.

18\. Your love is my drug

19\. She/he will be loved.

THE EPISODES (in case you are not clear about an episode, please feel free to ask me - I will _try_ to clarify)

1\. Fill in the break up and patch up part

2\. Dr. Tarika's birthday after shreya and siddhart leave the party (episode 1120)

3\. Holi after the victim is caught (when abhijeet and Tarika attend a Holi party - episode 1054)

4\. some Abhirika after Dr. Salunkhe suggests that Abhijeet could pick up and drop Tarika after she is late to the lab one day due to heavy rains

5\. Abhijeet and Tarika eating together after Sanyog case (episode - bhootiya hotel)

6\. A response to Tarika taunting abhijeet on the "shaayri" (abhijeet says "likhi hai baad mein sunaunga)

7\. Something about Abhijeet talking about waterproof lipstick lately (episode 552)

8\. Movie with Tarika (Baal mazdoori)

9\. Abhijeet saying "dil ki izzat kijiye" to Salunkhe sir in response to tarika telling Salunkhe that he has a heart in his hand (episode 617)

10\. Tarika buying a watch for Abhijeet

11\. Abhijeet rolls a ring to ACP from his ring finger and then Daya says that Tarika gave it to him (AKAKR-10)

I'll add more episodes later :)

write on...


	2. YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG

YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG

"On the charge of murder, blackmail and kidnapping, the supreme court finds the defendant – not guilty."

"Damn," said the angry man in his cabin and pressed the replay button for the fourth time.

"Damn it," he almost shouted, "she is a criminal."

Eyes glued to the television again, he didn't notice the lady who was standing in front of him, bending down to talk to him.

"what the - " he lost his temper when she snatched the remote from his hands and switched the TV off.

But the words in his mouth died when he saw her bending over him.

"Gosh," he thought, "what perfect cleavage."

"no you mustn't abhijeet," he mentally chided himself, "you are in the bureau."

"what the…?" she wore a teasing smile on her face.

"what?"

"what the what?" she came dangerously close to him, "I thought you wanted to say something."

"n-nothing," Abhijeet said trying hard not to be distracted by her, "Tarika, please sit down."

"does it make you uncomfortable when I stand?"

He looked away from her, avoiding eye contact.

"No."

"vulnerable?" she kept her palm on his chest

"Fine, I'll listen to you," she smirked on seeing him blush, "I'll sit down."

With this she turned his chair so that his entire body was facing her and then sat on his lap.

"wh-what are you doing?"

"Listening to you."

"ugh okay – but you have a holiday today. What are you doing here?"

"why, don't you like me here?"

"No its not that," he said in his flirty tone, "but aaj kal bahot romantic ho rahi hain aap…"

"toh? You don't like that?"

"nahi Tarika aisa nahi hai"

"then prove it."

"kya?"

"prove it Abhijeet ki you don't dislike this."

"Tarika kaisi baatein kar rahi ho yaar?"

"Humph"

"Acha wo chodo, ye batao tum chutti ke din yaha."

"pehle tum prove karo."

"arrey"

"huh?"

"acha okay…okay baba – kaise prove karu?"

"baba nahi baby bolo?"

"kya?" he was shocked.

"baby bolo."

"par - "

"itne saal ho gayein hain Abhijeet, ek bhi baar tumne mujhe baby nahi bola."

"lekin hum dono ko hi nahi pasand tha na ye baby babu wagera. Tumhe bhi toh nahi pasand hai ye sab cheesy stuff."

"haan par abhi sun'ne ka mann kar raha hai."

"aap kahein toh roz baby bulaunga darling."

"mmmm…." She kept her hand around his neck.

"toh batayiye – aap aaj yaha?"

"kaan mein bataungi."

"kya?"

"hmm…"

"Tarika ye kaisa bachpana hai."

"jao mein tumse baat nahi karti."

"acha okay okay – gussa mat karo – kaan mein batao chalo."

As she came close to him, she suspected that she was drunk.

"meine na bahot hi tasty juice pi – mujhe tumhare saath peene ka mann kiya – toh aa gayi."

"oh God Tarika, you have been drugged."

"Yeah," she pecked on his cheek, "I have been."

"tumhe pata hai ye baat?"

"haan"

"toh phir tumne kuch kiya kyu nahi?"

"coz I like those drugs."

"kya?" he almost got a heart attack, "k-k-kaun si drugs?"

"Offo buddhu – your love is my drug."

He blushed and then mustered courage to speak

"chalo – ghar chalo aur ye bhi batana ki kaha juice pi."

"oh no."

"kya hua ab?"

"mujhe yaad hi nahi ki kaha juice pi."

"acha koi baat nahi – abhi ghar chalo."

As they walked towards the parking lot, Tarika stopped midway.

"kya hua Tarika?"

"Abhi- Abhijeet – mujhe chakkar."

He immediately held her by her waist and made her head rest on his shoulder.

"kuch nahi hoga – hum hospital challenge."

A few seconds later she burst out laughing.

"tum…tum kitna dar gaye," she spoke, still laughing, "bahot maza aaya."

"Not funny Tarika. Ab chalo ghar."

Little did he know that more embarrassing moments were in his way. When they almost reached her house, the car stopped. It was probably an engine failure.

"oh god," he thought, "gaadi ko bhi abhi kharab hona tha."

"Chalo Tarika – hum tumhare ghar tak walk kartein hain. Gaadi kharab hai."

"Abhijeet koi cheez kharab hoti hai toh hum kya karte hai?"

"theek karte hai, " he replied like a child as he found her cute in this avatar

"and gaadi ko kaun theek karta hai?"

"mechanic," he said sweetly.

"toh mechanic ko phone lagao."

"haan wo hum mechanic ko bulayenge – par usme time lag jayega and aapka ghar toh paas mein hi hai. Toh lets walk?"

"ummm…."

"please Tarika ji."

She got out of the car, making him jump out of his seat. He quickly went and stood close to her, completely prepared to handle her.

"Mujhe walk nahi karna."

"t-toh phir."

"tum ho na."

"mein samjha nahi."

"tum mujhe utha ke le jaao," she spoke like a baby.

"ain?"

"tum na…ain mat kara karo kabhi bhi"

"k-kyu?"

"because it makes me want to kisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss you – itnaaaaaaa lamba kiss."

"abhi beech sadak pe nahi Tarika," he went on to carry her when she stopped him.

"ruko – pehle ek kaam karo."

FLASHFORWARD, NEXT DAY:

"aur phir hum dono ne beech sadak pe dance kiya," he sipped the tea Tarika had made him, "phir mein tumhe uthake yaha le aaya."

"Abhijeet – I was drugged par tum toh theek the. Tumne toh aise behave kiya as though u were drugged too."

"I was."

"kya matlab?"

"matlab ye Tarika ji," he smirked, "your love is my drug."

"tum bhi na," she blushed.

"par pata hai, ek buri baat hui."

"kya?"

"raaste mein when I was carrying you – tum so gayi yaar…and mera kissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss toh reh gaya."

"acha?" she walked away from him and started running, "pehle pakdo."

Soon he caught her, and they embraced each other, making way for a passionate kiss and a passionate night.


	3. Chapter 3

**hello guys. Another entry for the competition - this one is by lucidduodosti**

"Itna tnsn mein kaheko case to khatm ho gya" daya asked casually.

"Arey tu samaj nhi aa rha yr agle 24 ghante mein ek murder ho jayega" abhijeet said in tnsn

"Kaha kab hame jaldi se team ko inform krna chahiye" daya said coming back in ins. mode.

"Shaant snr. ins. Mere izaat ka murder ho jayega tarika jee ke samne" abhijeet said still in tension.

"Tera izaat hai bhi tarika ke samne" said daya taunting him.

"Abey tu.."said abhijeet

"Ap shaant ho jaye ek shayri to likhni hai bhabhi ke liye" said daya casually.

"Arey shayri likhni hai case solve nhi karna" said abhijeet still in tnsn.

"Ok bhai sun mera idea" daya said something in his ears.

"OK dekhte hai" said abhijeet and called tarika

.

She answered by the first ring and said excitedly"wow abhijeet tumne sach mein likhI thi chlo jaldi sunao"

"Arey tarika jee ap bhi naa aise hi thodi suna dunga ap ek kaam karo aaj hotel durbar mein milo 7 o clock phir sunaunga " said abhi in a flirty voice.

AND THEN THE CALL WAS CUT...

"Bas ab ek romantic mohaul mein teri tarika jee shayri ki baat bhul jayegi" said daya

"Agar nhi bhuli to" asked abhijeet worriedly.

"To back up plan ke liye likh lo aur haan mere liye bhi likh dena shreya ko Acha lagega" daya said and went away from there.

"Ye ekdin mere haathon marega" said abhijeet in full anger..

HOTEL DURBAR 7 O CLOCK

"Wow abhijeet ne to kaafi achi decoration karai hai " said tarika admiringly.

"Ab ap ke liye kuch spcl nhi karunga to kiske liye karunga" said abhi hugging her from behind...

"I really loved it abhi" said tarika cutely.

"ACHA phir aap ko mere liye wo krna chahiye jo mujhe pasand ho" said abhijeet naughtily.

"Abhijeet"said tarika blushing very badly.

"Yehi to chahiye tha" said abhijeet and started laughing.

"O mujhe laga ki" she left the sentence incomplete.

"Koi nhi jo apko laga wo bhi kar lenge Acha chlo khana kha leye hAi. " said abhijeet naughtily.

AFTER SOME TIME THE FOOD CAME AND TARIKA WAS AMAZED TO SEE THE DISHES.

"Chaliye gyess kijiye ye khaane ka raaz" abhijeet said.

"OF COURSE yr Yeh wahi dishes hai jo humahre pehle lunch date pe tumne mangaye the." said tarika with admiration.

"Apki memory to bohut achi hai" abhijeet said praising her.

AFTER THE DINNER...

"Chaliye tarika jee ek dance ho jaye" said abhijeet forwarding his hand which tarika gladly accepted and they danced to the tune of "closer kabira ter a few more cute moments they left the hotel.

Abhijeet was driving the car wen suddenly tarika asked "tumne to wo shayri nhi sunai"

Abhijeet embarrassingly replied "wo tarika jee maine koi shayri likh nhi paya wo maine try kiya tha I knw maine apko FL mein bola tha but..."

"Arey koi nhi tum mujhe itne date pe to le gye and abhijeet it was really awsm" said tarika consoling him.

Though she said this but a little bit of sadness was still visible in her eyes...Soon they reached tarika's home and wen she was getting out of the car she heard these words..

"Har rasta ek safar chahta hai

Hr musafir ek humsafar chahte hai

Jaise chahta hai chandana chandi ko

Usi tarah humahra dil apko chahta hai "

Tarika was so overwhelmed by his words wen she heard abhijeet saying "I knw utna Acha nhi tha isliye nhi bol raha tha" To which she replied "It was d best I ever heard" and saying so giving a quick peck on his forehead she went home and abhijeet was thinking about the next shayri while driving home...

 **This was great, wasn't it? c'mon guys, leave some reveiws for her :)**


	4. UNIQUE PROPOSAL

It's set after the episode when Tarika is late to lab due to rain and Dr. Salunkhe asks Abhijith to pick and drop Tarika if he is too concerned.

Here u go :-)

.

UNIQUE PROPOSAL

.

After the case is solved, Abhijith had became impatient as he wanted to go to FL to pick Tarika. How can he ever miss the golden opportunity, as Dr. Salunkhe had permitted himself.

' Damn, these file works.' Abhijith was irritated with it for the first time as it was the only barrier between him and Tarika.

He looked at his buddy who was involved in his piece of work. Abhijith was now left with only checking the file works of juniors. His files were already done. He got up and went towards Daya's desk and said, " Ahmmm...Daya wo mujhe ma Khabri Se Milne jaana tha toh kya tum Pankaj aur nikhik ka file check karke sign kardoge. Wo...mera Jana important hein, Mangu koi important aur bada khabar dene waala hein ".

Daya who knew the actual reason smiled internally but said with a serious face, " Accha toh Boss, mein bhi chalta hu tumhaare saath agar khatra hua toh. File hum kal check karlete hein, mein ACP Sir ko bol deta hu " and he got up.

Abhijith immediately stopped him, " Arre nahi Daya, tumhe aane ki koi zarurat nehi hein. It...itna bh...bhi koi khat...khatre wàali baat nahi " Abhijith said stammering and trying hard to stop Daya.

Listening to this Daya burst out laughing. Then he said, " Jao Boss Jao, drop kardo Bhabhiji ko ghar. Tum bhi kya yaad rakhoge kese dildaar dost Se paala pada hein " Daya winked at him.

Abhijith shyly smiled, then said " Beta jab tera time aayega na tab bataunga " and left from their towards FL.

FORENSIC LAB :-

Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Tarika were packing their stuff and were ready to leave, when Abhijith entered inside panting. Seeing both present, he said

" Thank God, aaplog Abhi tak Gaye nahi ".

" Kyun bhisaahab, ek aur case aagaya hein kya " Dr. Salunkhe asked.

" Kyun Dr. Saab bina case ke mein yaha aap logose Milne nahi aasakta " Abhijith said.

" Mujse ya Aapke Tarika ji Se " Dr. Salunkhe teased.

" Kya Dr. Saab aap bhi " Abhijith said and turned to Tarika and said, " Tarika ji agar aapne apna saamaan leliya toh hum chale ".

" Kyun kaha jaana hein " Dr. Salunkhe interuppted.

" Kya Dr. Saab ek toh kehte hein ki Tarika ji ko lab chodne aur lab Se lene aaya karu, ab aaya hu toh jaane bhi nahi de rahe " Abhijith replied irritated.

" Ohh...accha toh Tarika ko ghar drop karne aaye ho. Accha chalo mein bhi chalta hu " Dr. Salunkhe said.

' Hunnhhhh! Kabaab mein haddi ' Abhijith murmered but said with a fake smile, " Haan chaliye na ".

" Rehne doh, Mann mein kosne ki zarurat nehi hein. Mein nahi aaraha waise bhi mujhe ACP ke saath kahi jaana " Dr. Salunkhe said.

Abhijith was internally very happy, then Abhirika left from their.

IN ABHIJITH'S CAR :-

Abhijith was driving and Tarika was sitting beside him. Abhijith stopped the car, at Beach.

" Ye kya Beach. Yaha PE kyu roka " Tarika asked.

" Dekhiye na Tarika ji, kitna suhaana mausam hein. Aur aap jesi haseena mere saath hein. Toh Beach side PE ek walk toh banta hein na " Abhijith said in a flirty tone.

Tarika just smiled and got down the car. Abhijith too came out. They left their footwears in the car, and went near the water and started walking on wet sand. Cool breeze was touching their face.

" Abhijith kya tum aaj mujhe lene sirf issiliye aaye kyunki Salunkhe sir ne kaha tha " Tarika asked.

Abhijith smiled and requestioned, " Aapko kya lagta hein Tarika ji " .

" Mujhe joh lagta hein woh kehne Se mein darti hu Abhijith, ki kahi wo jhooth na nikle " Tarika said.

" Ek baar kehkar toh dekhiye Tarika ji " Abhijith said looking deep into her eyes, with an unnamed Trust and assurance.

" Mujhe lagta hein Abhijith, ki tum aaj mujhe lene apni DIL ki baat sunkar aaye ho, tum issiliye mujhe lene aaye ho kyunki tumhe meri fikr hein. Kya esa hi hein. Abhijith " Tarika asked looking in his eyes.

" Esa hi hein Tarika ji, aur aapko pata hein mera DIL aur bhi bahut kuch kehta hein. Wo kehta hein ki aap mereliye bahut khaas hein. Aur kehta hein ki use Aapse pyaar hogaya hein " Abhijith said.

Tarika was shocked and surprised.

" Haan Tarika ji, I m in love with u. I LOVE U TARIKA JI. WILL U BE MINE. " Abhijit asked forwarding his hand to her.

Tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks. Keeping her hand in his she said, " Yes, I LOVE U TOO ABHIJITH, AND I WILL BE YOUR'S FOREVER ".

Abhijeet's happiness knew no bounds. Abhirika hugged each other.

In the moonlight at the beach side in a romantic weather two loving souls united.

 **so this FABULOUS one was by Duo's girl MAHI. Do send your love to her through reviews :)**


	5. NEVER LET ME GO

Hey this is based on the phrase prompt – "say you'll never let me go"

 **NEVER LET ME GO**

Her eyes fell on a slender woman standing in front of the CID bureau. She looked gorgeous in her red and black sari. A tint of rose was visible on her cheeks as she stood there, smiling.

Abhijeet had probably whispered something like "Aaj toh aapse nazar hi nahi hatt rahi."

She (the observer) had heard how unapologetically romantic he was.

Some of the lady's damp curly hair touched the shoulder of the man who stood beside her. Dressed in black and red suit, he was dangerously close to perfection.

They loved colour co-ordinating, she had been told.

His right arm, wrapped tightly around her small waist, he smiled.

Together, they looked like a heavenly pair.

Tears escaped her eyes, as she bent down to touch the feet of the man and woman captured in the photograph.

"chachu ke rehte in aankho mein ek bhi aansu nahi hona chahiye," Daya wiped away her tears, oblivious about the ones that rolled down his cheeks.

A gloomy silence took over CID bureau.

It had been 15 years but their wounds hurt as much as they did when they first formed.

' _Beta mummy papa ka yaha se bach pana mushkil hai… par beta, ye shareer rahein ya na rahein – humara pyaar aapke liye humesha aapke saath rahega. We'll never let you go – hum aapke saath hain.'_

She read their last letter to her. And then took her oath – to defend her country with her life, to never let anything stop her from doing her duty – the same oath her parents remained true to.

"Welcome to CID, Abhika," ACP Pradyuman said.

Dr. Salunkhe stood there too – awestruck. She had become a beautiful combination of Abhijeet and Tarika. She had her curly hair, his piercing brown eyes, her quiet demeanour and his sharp shooting skills.

"They will be proud of you beta," the old doctor finally managed to say.

 **This was short but hope it was worth reading. Do review truly.**

 **Dear Mr. bindas,**

 **You can send your story through reviews and I will be honoured to publish it** **looking forward to your story on abhirika.**


	6. Chapter 6

After khatreme cid episode.

mujrim ke pakadjaneke badd jab daya, tarika aur abhijit ko akele chod ke chala geya tab -

tarika- abhijit tum thik to ho na?

Abhijit- ha ,me bilkul thik hu.

Tarika boli to ghar chale daya wait kar raha he n then wo tino gadi me bathke chale gaie.

Rat 10 baje abhijit ka ghar ka bell bajta he. Abhijit-itne ratko kon hosaktahe daya ta abhi geya.n open the door.

Abhijit-tarikaji tum itne ratko

Tarika-kyu kisika ya ki intejar karrehithi kya

Abhijit-ne nehito o to me ese hi ,wo sab chodo andar ao

Tarika- are tum itna ghabra kiyun reheho. Tum khana khaya na?

Abhijit- ha daya aur me khaya. Esehi kuch kam tha kya?

Tarika- ha .tum room me chalo pehle.

Abhijit n tarika room me jate he n tarika abhijit ko bed per theldeti aur khud bed pe jake abhijit ka shirt utarne lagi to Abhijit- ae ae k kya kya kar rehiho ta tarika.

Tarika - shhh..

Phir tarika abìjitka shirt utardeti aur dhire dhire apna hatt leke abijit ko bolti abhi wo aj mana matt karna pls n wo abhijit- what ae galat ae kya kar rahe ho dekho ae sehi bat nehi he ae thik nehi.

Tarika-nehi me bahat der kar chuki ab mat roko.

Abhijit-lekin wo mera matlab

tarika-shh... N uski hat leke abhi ke body pe rub karti n abhi ko pata hojata ki tarika uska ghao pe medicine lagarahi he

abhi-medicine ki bat kar rahi thi

tarika-kiyun tumeh kya laga

abhi- wo kuch nehin tarika dabai lagake bolti sojao me jarahu good night

but abhi bolta mat jao .

Tarika bolti ain .

abhi- mera matlab me chodke atahu .

tarika mana karti to abhi bahar chodne keliae jatahe n tarika ka per fisaljati .padte samay abhi pakad leta aur eye look suru . Hosh me ake dono sarmate. Tn tarika bye bolke chalajata.

 **A.N - Agar kehi galat rehgeya to mapp kardena pls.n review dena dosto**

 **So this one is by .**

 **And since you guys were asking who the author of the last story "never let me go" was... well, it was me - I thought I'll try something different.**

 **Anyway, back to this cute story by Mr. Bindas - hope you guys liked it. Do leave a review for him.**


	7. Chapter 7

"say you will never let me go"

" i love you tarika...will you marry me" he said while sitting on his knees forwarding a ring in order to slip it in her finger  
" yes abhijeet...i love you tooo" she replied with teary eyes... teary eyes with a ray of hope for the new life with him...the person she loved the most , finally he proposed her..."this is the best day of my life " she thought  
"taaarrriiiiikkkkkkkaaaaaaa" she heard the scream  
tarika - aahhhmmm  
and suddenly she felt she was pushed in a water pond  
she was all wet  
she woke up with a thud  
only to find herself sitting on her bed  
and realised it was the dream...a dream which has turned into a nightmare for her...or a curse for her  
beacuse when she see this dream she felt she is going a step away from abhijeet  
the dream which use to give her a ray of hope has now turned into a fear  
FEAR of loosing him  
but he never cared  
and then she heard her mother shouting at her  
" bureau nahi jana hai kya...kitna soyegi...pata nahi maine pichle janam mein konse paap kiye the jo yeh ladki mere saath aa gayi...ab mujhse aur nahi hoga ... pata nahi kya chahti hai yeh mujhse  
tarika - mom yeh kya kiya aapne  
" wohi jo mujhe karna chahiye ...tujhe kitna bhi aawaaz do tu toh uthti hai nahi aur phir jab mere paas koi raasta nahi bachta toh phir mujhe tujh par pani daalna padta hai...aur ab main aawaz dekar apna gala kharab karne ki jagah seedhe pani daal dungi"  
tarika - " mom pata hai aapki wajah se mere sapne toot jate hai"  
mom - " toote hue sapne kabhi sach nahi hote...aur woh kya naam hai uska...haan abhijeet...dekh lena woh tujhe chod dega ..."  
tarika - mom please stop it"  
mom - haan thik hai kuch nahi bolungi main ...bus usse keh de ki woh commitment de...woh bus tujhse engagement kar le... phir main kuch nahi kahungi  
tarika - mom please  
mom - dekh tarika ...mujhe pata hai ki woh yeh nahi kar sakta ... kyuki woh tujhse pyar nahi karta ...  
tarika- aapse kisne kaha ki abhijeet mujhse pyar nahi karta  
mom - aur tujhse kisne kaha ki woh tujhse pyar karta hai ... bol ab chup kyu hai...usne tujhe propose kiya hai ... kabhi bola hai ki woh tujhse pyar karta hai...toh phir  
tarika- sorry mom but no arguements please...i am already getting late  
she went to washroom  
and gets ready for bureau  
and came out angrily without breakfast  
she opens the door of her car  
tarika [pov ] - mujhe mom ki baato par itna gussa kyu aa raha hai ... yeh sach nahi hai...abhijeet mujhse pyar karta hai...haan definately karta hai...par usne ab tak mujhe kaha kyu nahi ... kaha nahi iska yeh matlab toh nahi hai naa that he don't love me ... par agar pyar karta hai toh confess karna bhi toh zaroori hai naa... haan but he is afraid to confess thats it...but agar woh mujhse pyar hi nahi karta ho toh...kahi mom ki baat...noo i am overthinking ... i need sometime...aaj main bureau nahi jaa sakti ...yeah...aaj leave le leti hu  
here in the bureau  
abhijeet was sitting and was thinking about something  
abhijeet - kya karu yaar...tarika jee se milna hai par forensic lab jaane ka mauka hi nahi mil raha hai...i am missing her ... aaahhhhh yeh ladki... abhijeet concentrate agar yeh files complete nahi hui naa toh teri naukri toh gayi aur naukri gayi toh phir chokri bhi jayegi...ajeeb connection hai yaar chokri ki wajah se naukri jayegi aur naukri jaane ki wajah se chokri bhi chali jayegi aur shadi karne wala sapna sirf ek sapna ban kar reh jayega  
" abe naukri chod aur chokri sambhal...warna kal pata chale ki tarika ki shadi ho rahi hai aur tu idhar baith kar than than gopal karta reh jaye" his best buddy , daya said  
abhijeet - kya matlab?  
daya - matlab yeh ki tarika ki mom ka phone aaya tha mujhe aur woh keh rahi thi ki yaa toh abhijeet tarika ko commitment de yaa phir woh tarika ke liye koi ladka dekhegi  
abhijeet - kyaaaaa? ...par woh aise kaise kar sakte hai ... sab jante hai ki main tarika se kitna pyar karta hu  
daya - jaante hai par ab toh mujhe bhi lagne laga hai ki tu usse pyar nahi karta hai sirf flirt karta hai...  
abhijeet - daya tu bhi...  
daya - toh aur kya bolu abhijeet... tune aaj tak tarika se kaha hai ki tu usse pyar karta hai...nahi naa...toh phir... abhijeet aisa kab tak chalega ... tu jab tak apni feelings confess nahi karega tarika tera saath kaise degi  
abhijeet - kya matlab?...maine bola nahi matlab main pyar nahi karta hu ... daya jo emotions dil se aate hai naa use confess karne ki zaroorat nahi hoti...saccha pyar honth baya kare yaa naa kare aakhen zaroor kar deti hai...aur kya tarika ne kabhi meri aakho mein uske liye pyar nahi dekha...  
daya - abhijeet ab tu overreact kar raha hai  
abhijeet - nahi daya ...ab mujhe kuch bhi nahi sunna  
and he leaves angrily  
daya was about to go with him when he heard a very familiar voice  
" daya sir...unhe jaane dijiye...akele rahenge toh accha feel karenge"  
daya - shreya tum abhijeet ko nahi jaanti pata nahi woh kya...  
shreya - yeah right main abhijeet sir ko nahi jaanti hu but unki haalat samajhti hu aur in circumstances mein unhe akele rehna chahiye  
daya - aaaahhhhh shayad tum thik keh rahi ho  
abhijeett comes out of the bureau  
and leaves angrily  
here on the other side  
tarika was sitting near the beach  
tarika[pov]- uffffff yaha kitni mitti hai...i will go and sit near the rocks  
she gets up and goes nears the rockes where she saw someones legs  
tarika [pov]- yeh kiske pair hai ...waha jakar dekhti hu  
she goes near it and saw a body  
tarika- ise dekhkar toh lag raha hai ki yeh mar chuka hai  
she turns its face towards her and she was shocked to see the face  
it was ...  
tarika- abhhhiiiijeeettttt...abhijeet utho abhijeet tmhe kya hua hai ...abhijeet  
she screams loudly  
she cries loudly  
hearing her scream ...crowd gathers there  
tarika was shaking abhijeet continously and was shouting his name  
tarika - tumhe kuch nahi ho sakta abhijeet...get up abhijeet... tumhe kuch nahi hoga...main tumhe kuch hone hi nahi dungi  
and she hugs him tightly  
" haayyeeee is hug ke liye toh hum sach mein jaan de de"  
abhijeet spoke with a smirk  
tarika- tum thik ho...tum...tumhe kya hua tha abhijeet  
abhijeet - kuch nahi bus kisi ne hume bataya ki aap yaha udas baithi hai toh hum aa gayi yaha aapki sharan mein  
tarika- matlab...tum natak kar rahe the  
abhijeet - natak...naa baba main natak nahi kar raha tha ...woh toh bus mere andar ka kalakaar bahar aa gaya toh maine apni kalakari dikha dii  
tarika- just shut up abhijeet...you are unbelievable...i hate you  
she walks angrily  
abhijeet holds her hand  
"yu na rutha karo choti choti si baato par  
main jaan o dil lutata hu teri mithi si yaado par  
aakhe band karu toh khwabo mein tum  
aakhe kholu toh khayalo mein tum  
tu hi meri rag rag mein daudti hai lahu ki tarah  
mere seene mein teri hi talab wabasta hai  
junun ki tarah  
sajde dua mein bus tujhko hi maangu hai ishq ki inteha aisi  
raabta bus tujhse ho aur jiyu toh bus tere liye jiyu"  
tarika flashes her smile  
but she hides it soon before abhijeet could notice it  
and again tries to walk  
abhijeet pulls her towards him  
she collides with his chest  
he holds her chin and looks into her eyes  
"chehre par gussa  
aakho se chalakta pyar bhi hai  
is shokha e ada ko kya kahiye  
inkar bhi hai aur ikrar bhi hai"  
tarika smiles  
she pushes him and runs from there  
when she found a bottle  
a rose with a letter inside it  
she picks it up  
amd sees the message  
"na main tumhe khona chahta hu  
naa teri yaad mein rona chahta hu  
jab tak zindagi hai main bus tere saath rehna chahta hu"  
she gets a bigs smile on her face  
when abhijeet comes there sits on his knees  
abhijeet forwards an oyster  
opens it  
it contains a daimond ring in it  
abhijeet - MUJHSE SHADI KAROGI  
tarika blushingly nods her head in yes  
abhijeet slips ring in her finger  
and they hugs each other  
tarika- waise shreya ne toh mujhe bataya tha ki tum bohot gussa ho gaye ho  
abhijeet - haan hua toh tha...par phir  
flashback:  
in the car  
abhijeet -" mazak bana ke rakh diya hai sabne ...uuggghhhhh ...pata nahi kya samajh rakha hai...aur tarika...woh bhi mujhe galat samajh rahi hai ...use lagta hai ki main usse pyar hi nahi karta... woh aisa soch bhi kaise sakti hai ...uske ghar jata hu usse baat karne...nahi ...ghar nahi warna meri hone wali chudaill saasumaaa mera band baja degi ...toh aur kya karu ...kuch toh karna hi padega naaaa...idea! "  
f;ashback ends  
abhijeet - pata hai tumhari mom ke khayal se hi mera mood thik ho gaya ...  
tarika- shut up abhijeet  
she was about to leave when he holds her hand  
tarika turns and says " say you will never let me go"  
abhijeet[smiles]- i will never let you go  
tarika - dance?  
abhijeet forwards his hand  
music goes on:  
itni mohabbat karo naa  
main doob naa jau kahi  
wapas kinare pe aana  
main bhool na jau kahi  
bol do naa zara  
dil mein jo hai chipa  
main kisi se kahunga nahi

 **So guys - this amazingly sweet one was by Krissy Krissane. Send her your love through reviews!**

 **Dear Guest,**

 **Thank you for your idea - I have never written on married abhirika but I'll give it a shot.**

 **Dear Mr. Bindas,**

 **You're most welcome. And, please do write more - we are looking forward to read it.**

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you for your love and support :) love you guys**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is written on the phrase prompt - I want you. All of you. Your flaws. Your mistakes. Your imperfections. I want you, and only you.**

"Tarika ji," purvi teased, "case toh solve ho gaya –ab aap kya soch rahi hain?"

"n…nahi. Kuch nahi," Tarika faked a smile.

"Abhijeet sir thak gaye honge – isliye tumse bina miley ghar chale gayein honge."

"hmm," she checked her phone again.

No new notifications.

"Tarika," shreya rubbed her back, "Sir shayad so gayein honge – isliye phone nahi kiya hoga."

"haan shayad tum dono sahi keh rahe ho – mein hi zyaada soch rahi hu."

'par na jaane kyu,' Tarika thought, 'mera mann ghabra raha hai.'

"Haan tum hi zyaada soch rahi ho," Shreya continued, "Abhijeet sir ke sar mein dard bhi ho raha tha shayad – so gayein honge."

"ab wo sab chodo – ye batao ki karna kya hai," Purvi tried to lighten the atmosphere, "shopping chalein? Kitne dino se nahi gayein."

"tum log jao – mera mann nahi hai."

"theek hai Tarika. Take care," Purvi and Shreya decided that they should give her some space.

Bidding them goodbye, Tarika drove inadvertently towards Abhijeet's house.

Tarika1: arrey ye kya – ye toh Abhijeet ke ghar ka rasta hai

Tarika2: U turn le le – ghar jaa….take a shower. Zyaada mat soch

Tarika1: tu nahi sochegi toh kaun sochega? Just check on him

Tarika2: so raha hoga – disturb mat kar usko.

Tarika1: itni dur aa gayi hai toh jaake check karle ek baar

"I'll just quickly check on him," Tarika spoke to herself, "tassali ho jayegi."

10 MINUTES LATER

Her heart beating unusually fast, she rang Abhijeet's doorbell.

"who are you to come to my house at this hour?"

"ye kaisa Mazak kar rahe ho Abhijeet?"

"Please, ab tum ye mat kehna ki tum meri girlfriend ho."

Before she could answer, she saw a bunch of girls in skimpy clothes, bitching about each other.

"Abhi-"

"Senior Inspector Abhijeet ma'am. Toh boliye – you are girlfriend number _"

She felt as though she had been stabbed right through her heart. Composing herself, she searched for words. She held back her tears and almost turned to leave when she saw some medicines lying on the floor.

Headache – tablets – goodness, he had lost his memory again.

"Mein aapki doctor hu – kuch der pehle aapko sar mein dard ho raha tha na?"

"maaf kijiye doctor sahiba," he whispered loud enough for only her to hear, "m-mujhe kuch ache se yaad nahi aa raha."

"koi baat nahi… aap dawai le lijiye and aaram kijiye– thodi der mein aap theek ho jayenge."

"ALL YOU LOVELY LADIES – AAP SABKO GHAR JAANA CHAHIYE AB"

His announcement created a bedlam of noises in the room.

"AB DOCTOR SAHIBA NE BOLA HAI TOH MAAN'NA PADEGA," he winked at Tarika.

Reluctantly, the girls left one by one. He bade each of them goodbye by sending flying kisses.

Tarika's heart was now a mixture of emotions. It hurt to see him like this… to see him in pain. At the same time, it boiled her blood when he flirted with each girl.

"sadak chap flirt," she muttered in anger.

"aapne kuch bola?" he asked, closing the door.

"haan wo mein puch rahi thi ki aapka sar dard kaisa hai ab?"

"ab sar mein dard toh nahi hai par theek se kuch yaad nahi aa raha."

"aap chinta mat kijiye," she took out Abhijeet's medicines from her bag that she kept for emergencies, "ye medicines lene ke baad aap theek ho jayenge."

"aapke bag mein ye medicines?"

"doctor hu…medicines toh rahenge hi na"

"doctors toh," he was not convinced, "prescribe – "

"doctor mein hu ki aap?"

"aap," he looked down, ashamed.

"toh aap meri baat suniye," she was happy she could evade his questions, "khaane ke baad ye le lijiyega."

"ji doctor."

"toh aap change kar lijiye," she moved to the kitchen, "mein khaana bana deti hu."

"arrey – don't worry doctor, I'll manage –"

"dekhiye bahar ka khaana health ke liye theek nahi and aapki maid Sunday ko nahi aati."

"mein kuch na kuch bana lunga."

"aap," she supressed laughter, "you can't cook."

"oh!"

"wasie," he added after a moment's thought, "aapko kaise pata ki I can't cook?"

'hai bhagwan,' she thought, 'iska senior inspector mode toh on ho gaya. Ab ye mujhe interrogate karne lag jayega. Once a cop, always a cop.'

"wo…wo aap hi ne toh bataya tha."

"aur wo maid waali baat bhi maine hi batayi thi?"

"j..ji."

"doctor aapke paas itne saare patients aatein honge – unme se kisi ek ki itni baatein yaad rakhna kaise possible hai?"

"wo…"

"aur aapko kitchen ka raasta kaise pata tha?"

'kuch kar Tarika,' she told herself, 'warna ye aaj tujhe chodega nahi. Ye CID waale bhi na.'

She moved to the fridge and took a bottle of juice . Then she went near him and "accidentally" spilled it on his shirt.

"oh I am so sorry," she said, "mein aapko juice dene waali thi and – "

"koi baat nahi madam."

'mere saath CID giri karoge toh aisa hi hoga,' she thought, 'par ye toh meri favourite shirt thi. Tumhare inn sawalo ki wajah se kharab ho gayi. Mere paas koi option hi nahi tha.'

"mein saaf kar deti hu."

She took a handkerchief and started hitting him on the chest with it.

'ye unn sabke saath flirt karne ke liye.'

"arrey aap kya kar rahi hain."

"saaf kar rahi thi," she played the innocent, hitting him harder.

"m…mein change kar leta hu."

"ji," she smiled as she watched him go to his room

AFTER 8 HOURS, 3.30 AM:

Abhijeet turned left and right in his sleep, multiple times. He then got up with a jerk.

"Tarika!"

He quickly unlocked the door of his house and ran over to the car that was parked next to his.

Messy hair, heavy eyelids, cracked lips – she sat there, worn out. She probably didn't even drink water.

His sharp eyes were quick to see the empty 100ml water bottle on the passenger seat.

100ml – she survived on that for so long.

It was all because of him – it was his fault. She had to spend the night in a car – without food and water! And it was all because of him.

Oh how he hated himself for putting her through all this.

Why was she being punished?

For loving him?

"Tarika."

He opened the door of the car and hugged her without second thoughts.

He held her tight while she rubbed his back.

After staying like that for a few minutes, he led her inside.

"lo paani piyo," he gave her a glass of water.

She hugged him again after drinking it.

She was glad he was back. Her Abhijeet was back.

"I am sorry Tarika," he said with his face buried in her chest, "meri wajah se tumhe ye sab – "

"shhh…shhh Abhijeet," she ruffled his hair, "apno se koi maafi maangta hai?"

"kabhi kabhi sochta hu ki tumhe kis baat ki saza mil rahi hai "

"saza nahi Abhijeet – ye toh mera haq hai…. Agar tumhare liye mujhe harr raat aise hi guzaarni pade na, toh mujhe manzoor hai"

"itni takleef hui tumhe aur tum keh rahi ho ki tumhe manzoor hai… "

"iss takleef mein bhi mithaas hai."

"meri yaadash ki wajah se tumhe kitna kuch – "

Before he could speak further, she kissed him on his forehead and made him look at her.

"I want you. All of you. Your flaws. Your mistakes. Your imperfections…."

He smiled, thankful that he had her and placed his head in her lap. What if their relationship didn't have a name? It was love in every sense of the word… and that's the important part.

She continued caressing his hair as he wrapped both his arms around her waist.

"Tarika lekin mujhe abhi bhi samajh nahi aa raha ki unn ladkiyo ko meri yaadash jaane ke baare mein kaise pata chala."

When he didn't get any response, he looked up to find her sleeping peacefully. Making the least possible sound, he lifted his head from her lap and carried her in his arms.

He took her to her bedroom, fondled her hair and whispered "good night beautiful"

 **So guys – you know what to do next – review button :P**


	9. THIS KISS THIS KISS - UNSTOPPABLE

**Hello guys – this one is written for the phrase prompt "this kiss, this kiss – unstoppable."**

"Daya yaar ye party wagera – "

"Abhijeet tum ache se jaante ho na ki criminal ko pakadne ka bas yahi ek tareeka hai."

"arrey par dress code toh dekh yaar – merman?"

He held his tongue before he said 'and mermaid?'

"toh usme dikkat kya hai?"

"yaar tum samajh nahi rahe ho yaar…"

'Ab isko kaise samjhau,' he thought.

"bhai tum ek kaam kardo," Abhijeet continued, "ye…ye dress code change karwa do."

"par kyu?"

"arrey bas kar do yaar."

"theek hai mein kuch karta hu."

"Abhijeet ek kaam karo," ACP walks into Daya's cabin, "jaa kar uss Rocky pe kadi nazar rakho."

"ji sir."

He left immediately, hoping that Daya would able to do something about the dress code.

Soon the dress code was forgotten and the super cop was busy solving the case.

At night, when he returned home, he saw a text message from Daya.

"Boss kaam ho gaya," it said, "New invitations sabke ghar pe pahonch chuki hain."

A sigh of relief escaped Abhijeet. He picked up the card kept on his dining table to check what the new dress code was. He had to make sure he owned the clothing items that were required. He couldn't afford to miss the party – the criminals had to be caught.

"prince charming," he read, "and – "

"arrey yaar!" he clenched his fist and banged it on the table, "and mermaid!"

'Mermaid toh change hi nahi hua,' he thought, 'ye Daya bhi na. Ab mujhe hi kuch karna padega.'

NEXT MORNING:

"ahem ahem."

It was a familiar voice.

"Abhijeet?" she spoke while still tying her hair.

He looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing an ankle length pink skirt with thigh high slits and a matching purple off shoulder crop top.

She looked irresistible.

Too irresistible.

He went close to her and hugged her. As his palms settled themselves on her midriff, she felt intoxicated.

"kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet?"

"kya kar raha hu?"

"late ho jayenge… baal baandhne do na."

"toh meine kaunsa tumhare haath baandh diyein hain."

She gave him a "you are impossible look" and smiled slightly.

"Tarika ji," he whispered as she braided her hair, "aap ke saath ek bahot hi khoobsurat sa pink dupatta hai na – iske saath match karega…"

"tum jaante ho na ki dress code kya hai."

"haan matlb…"

"toh phir?" she said, wriggling out of his arms

"mein…mein toh bas," he tried to hold her again.

"Abhijeet chodo mujhe."

"g-g-gussa mat karo yaar… nahi pehen'na toh mat pehno."

"humph."

'ye toh gussa ho gayi,' he murmured, 'ab kya karu?'

"Tarika suno na – "

"…." There was no response from the other side.

"wo mein keh raha tha – "

"…"

"bahar thand lagegi – coat pehen lo."

He immediately regretted those words.

Why on earth did he say that? His mouth sure had a mind of its own. He wanted her to cover-up alright but he shouldn't have put it that way.

He didn't know why she made him this way. He was not a misogynist. In fact, he believed that women must be free to show as much skin as they wanted to.

He knew he was being unreasonable. He didn't know why. Worse, he didn't know how to stop. The very fact that other men would look at her made him go crazy.

He had the right to look at her like that.

 _Only he._

"kya!" her words interrupted his thoughts, "kya bol rahe ho tum?"

"wo….wo," he was too embarrassed to meet her eyes, "mein wo…"

"possessive haan?"

"nahi matlab – arrey yaar jo sochna hai soch lo but please tum iss tarah bahar nahi jaogi."

"relax Abhijeet…. Bahar central heating hai."

"baat heating ki nahi hai…"

"acha…?"

She knew exactly what he was saying. But she played along – he deserved to be teased on this.

"yaar bahar log….log honge."

"party mein toh log honge hi na?"

"matlb yaar…samjho na."

"kya samjhu."

"wo tumhe…."

"wo mujhe?"

"wo log… I mean…"

"haan…."

"wo log tumhe…"

He smirked suddenly and came close to her. He traced the entire length of her midriff slowly with the oh-so-sensual touch of his index finger.

He then stood behind her and blew warm air on her exposed lower back. She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation. But the kiss never came.

After a while she opened her eyes slowly to find him grinning.

"abhi toh meine control kar liya – par party mein – "

"tum bhi na Abhijeet," she said, blushing hard.

"isliye keh raha hu – cover up."

She smiled coyly and came closer to him.

"not happening," she whispered in his ear.

She then turned to leave when he caught her arm. He pulled her towards himself and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

He then fell on his knees and kissed her at the most unlikely position.

He teased her waist with his lips and then bit her.

"mmm…"

A moan escaped her while he smirked, proud of his work. The hickey looked perfect.

And the best part? Anyone could see it, given the outfit she was wearing.

"Abhijeet?"

"hmm?" he still stared proudly at his work.

"Why are you looking at me funny?"

"It looks perfect – sab meri taareef karenge."

"what looks –"

She stopped mid-statement as she noticed her waist.

"Unbelievable!" she hit him and walked off wearing a coat.

"ye toh sach mein gussa ho gayi – marr gayein."

AT THE PARTY:

"Arrey Tarika," Daya said, "aaj coat wagera mein – "

"wo kya hai na…mujhe THAND lag rhi thi."

She said the last part staring at Abhijeet.

Daya understood the whole affair and burst into fits of laughter. Once he had had enough laughing, he told Tarika how Abhijeet had tried to get the costumes changed.

Tarika gave Abhijeet a glare while the other officers who had gathered around hearing Daya's loud laughter tried to suppress a smile.

No one noticed Tarika's fingers were entwined with his. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze which he returned back playfully.

 _A perfect relationship is not about never getting angry, jealous or irritated – it is about bouncing back to normal as fast as you can_

 **So how was this shot? Do leave a review. Happy valentines guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

She is wearing mask and working with her boss.

" iski mout tho ek dam alag tarike se hui hai sir " said tarika

"haan!zyada nahi par thodi alag hai " said her boss

"thodi kaise sir,,na koi chot ka nishaan ,,na goli lagne ka nishaan,,na chaku laga hai ,,aur na iska gala ghota gaya hai"

"tho kya hua tarika aadmi seedhi mout bhi tho mar sakta hai,,while concentrating on his work,,zaroori nahi ki uska khoon he hua ho"

"agar ye khoon nahi dr saab tho kya hai "interrupted our sr inspector abhijeet

"boss iska khoon hua hai ya nahi iska tho abhi tak pata nahi chala" said salunkhe

"lekin salunkhe jaha se ek ladki gayab hui hai waha pe is ladki ki laash milna aur aisi haalat me ye koi seedhi saadhi baat nahi"said acp

"dr saab kahi iski heart attack tho nahi hua" said daya

"nahi iska heart tho ek dum ek theek hai ,,bhai agar heart attak hua hota tho heart par kahi koi tho nishhaan hota"

"tho phir iski mout hui kaise salunkhe"

"pata nahi" salunkhe replied

"tho kahi isne aisa zeher kha liya jo dikhai nahi padta"said acp

"wo bhi dekha sir hamne iska pet kaat ke check kar liya …koi zeher nahi mila" said tarika

" yeh lo chal bhai Abhijeet…koi dusri dukaan dhundte hai"

"haaan sir aaj tho tarika jee bhi fail hogayi" he said, looking at her

"Tarika jee kya karlengi?"interrupted salunkhe

"haan Tarika jee kya karegi jab uske boss ko he kuch samaj nahi aaraha'said acp

" haan nahi aaraha samaj…ek tho tumne meri lab me aakar ke ise dukaan bola,mai chup tha,aur ye,"pointing to Abhijeet, "tumhare shreeman aashiq jab bhi lab me aate hai aag laga ke chale jaate hai"

he sounded angry

"dekhiye dekhiye salunkhe saab…ye ye ye theek nahi" Said abhijeet

" ye ye kya…tarika jee bhi fail hogayi - matlab kya hai tumhara?"

"arrey," he said softly,while stealing the glance of tarika, "ye aapas ka mamla hai salunkhe saa…aap is tarike ke bheech me mat ghusiye"

"sir" this time tarika interuppted, "a…aaa….aapke haath me dil hai'

"tho kya karoon ?"

"DIL KI IZZAT KIJIYE"abhijeet said romantically

"yaar tum ise samjhe te kyun nahi yaar" salunkhe complained to acp

" salukhe tere haat me dil hai"said acp

freddy was looking confused, tasha was laughing ,,daya seemed like he knew everything and maintained a silent smile…and abhijeeet was smiling cutely

"sir !" Tarika said, looking at abhijeet "abhijeet itne pyaar se kehte hai,,aap tho bus bina baat ke – "

Before salunkhe could say anything, abhijeet interrupted

"dekha…dekha tarika jee bhi keh rahi hai ki mai pyaaar se samjha raha hu "he was continuing but

"pyaar se samjha" said acp

"mai tumhe telephone pe samjha dunga…pyaar se ,ki is ladki ki mout kaise hui" said salunkhe

Daya got a call and they had to go

"salunke dusri laash aane wali hai taiyyar rehna…tab tak is laash ki kundali tho tayyar rakho "

"samje aur haaan thoda pyaar se" said abhijeet

"huh pyaar se "smiled sarcastically

"pyaar ke dushman "he said while leaving the lab

"tum kya dekh rahi ho common lets work "salunkhe said to his assistant who busy in looking at the way her boyfriend

 **next day**

she was sitting infront of mirror combing her hair and thinking about something actually she was thinking about abhijeet and she was thinking about the dream she dreamt before night - yes ,she was with him in her dream and they were married and they were talking ,like to say lovely dovey talk…what else lovers do:)

"ye mai kya soch rahi,,abhi tak maine unhe propose nahi kiya but shaadi ke baad ki zindagi soch rahi hun,kahi sach me mai unse pyaar karti hun, what if ki wo mujhse pyaar nahi kare,ofcourse karte hai yaar ,kal lab me jo hua use tho yahi lagta hi" her mind said.

she went near window (window curtain is different one ,there will be two threads to it…if you pull one down the curtain will open means cut cut and if you pull other the curtain will close fully)

She pulled the other thread the curtain was closed and his picture was on that curtain which was drawn by her only, she smiled by seeing it

oye senior inspector abhijeet - I think I LOVE YOU

she blushed

suddenly door bell rang she immediately pulled the other thread and his picture vanished

she went and opened the door to her surprise it was him with a rose in his hand

"I love you tarika jee "she was stunned,the whole earth was revolving around her and some sounds came she came to earth

"arey tarika jee ,kya mai ander aasakta hun "

She looked at him ,the rose is disappeared and his face looked like she didn't say I love you

" aapne kuch kaha tha kya "

"haan,kya mai ander aasakta hun"

"oh s*** ! I was dreaming - agar ye sach hua tho kitna acha hota na" she said to herself

"aap kaha kaha kho jati hai baar baar "

"kuch nahi bus…aaiye na " she welcomed him

she took him to her room

" tarika jee ,bohat garmi hai kuch peene ko milega kya - I mean thanda?"

" yes wait I will bring it for you "

They both enjoyed for two hours with each other now abhirika were sitting in hall

"waise abhijeet aap yaha kyun aaye?"

"kyun mai nahi aasakta tha kya ?"

"nai aise koi baat nahi" she avoided his eye contact

He got a call and he had to move

"I am sorry tarika jee - muje jaana hai"

" ok ,"she came near door to bid bye to him

"waise tarika jee ,mera picture bohat acha hai us curtain par"

Tarika was shocked …how would he know this?

"and I think its gonna yes for me ,,and maine kaha "

she looked confused

He came near her and quickly kissed his lips and ran away blushing

She came to her room and saw the picture again

Now she blushed by seeing it at bottom down it was written "hello handsome ! Will you be mine fore ever - will you marry me?'

She was blushing again and thought that her dream going to be real soon

 **So this one was by Guddi abhirika fan. Do send her your love through reviews guys**


	11. Chapter 11

**Written for- Phrase and Episode Prompt.**

 **Phrase- 8. I want you. All of you. Your flaws. Your mistakes. Your imperfections. I want you, and only you.**

 **Episode- Fill in the break up and patch up part.**

 **Prompt given by- storygirl2121.**

 **Writer- KamiKaze Black. Yeah that's me ;) (KK)**

.

.

Tarika entered into her house after a tiring day. The day was hectic. She hated high profile cases. They never gave any opportunity to take rest. With CID team hovering over them for forensic informations the case for her and her boss got more tiresome.

Throwing the bags and her jacket on door side table she took off her shoes and marched towards the switch board but she never made that. A sudden blow pushed her hard against the wall. Her eyes which got closed a few while ago, tightly, opened slowly to find out the matter, her heart beating fast.

She discovered a man standing too close to her. She couldn't see his face due to darkness but the features were so familiar to her, she could tell who the person was even in full darkness and there atleast some amount of lights were available through the glass windows.

"Abhijeet! What are you doing here? And leave me." She tried to free herself from his grip on her waist.

"SSSHHHH..." came a hush voice in response.

"Abhijeet leave me or I will shout."

"Shout na..." Abhijeet leaned into her, seductively, "Shout. I want to hear you out."

"Are you drunk!" Tarika stopped struggling, partly because she was shocked and partly 'cause her struggling weren't of any help. He had strong grips.

"I don't drink, Tarika ji." he said, his voice drunk.

"hmm… you aren't smelling also. Then why are you behaving like this? Are you drugged?" said Tarika, with concern in her eyes. Her hands were rested on his chest and his' on her waists.

"Tarika, I don't like you being mad on me." he leaned down to kiss her neck. Tarika shivered.

"Then stop making me mad on you." said Tarika, pushing his off. The kiss never happened.

Abhijeet pressed her hard against the wall. His hand leaving her waist rested on both sides of her head on wall. Tarika hardly had some places to rest her hands on his chest to make some distance, but she managed anyways.

"I was just asking you out."

"You insulted my job."

"That's too you."

"I didn't."

"You insulted my feelings for you."

"And you didn't?"

"Did I?"

"Oh forget it Abhijeet and move. Otherwise I will kick you hard."

"That what I was saying just let's forget all these." said Abhijeet, kissing her right cheek and proceeded to left.

"Abhijeet... " Tarika said softly, "Please."

He stopped.

"Let's talk. But please let me go first. I am feeling uncomfortable."

"No.. say everything will be normal again."

"Let me go Abhi..."

"No... sa... Ohmmmmm" Abhijeet left her with a jerk feeling a sharp pain in between his thighs and fell on the floor.

"I said leave me." said Tarika and walked away from him switching on the lights.

Abhijeet managed himself to stand up and fell on the near by couch.

Tarika returned with a glass of water.

"Take it."

"I don't want it..." but Tarika forced him to drink.

She put the glass down and sat beside him.

"Sorry!" she said.

"Me too..." Abhijeet grinned thinking everything was back to normal. Go to hell with the Kick!

"I said sorry for the kick."

"Oh…" his face fell down.

"I didn't kick hard though."

"I am glad you didn't... Listen Tarika..."

"Ah huh! You listen Mr Senior Inspector Abhijeet. I can charge you for breaking into my house, for sexually harassing me, for..."

"I wasn't sexually harassing you!"

"What were you doing then?"

"I was trying to talk.."

"You were! Normal people don't talk like that."

"But you won't listen me... see, are you listening me right now?"

"No, and I won't."

"Please Tarika listen."

"So you aren't drugged?"

"No… just listen to me for God's sake!" shouted Abhijeet.

Tarika kept quiet.

"Good... now listen. I am sorry okay. I wasn't saying all those rubbish seriously."

"You shouldn't talk those rubbish at all not even as a joke. How would you feel if i had said something like that about your job? You love your job and I do mine "

"I am extremely sorry... sorry. You can do whatever you want to do with me. Slap me, beat me..."

"Leave you..."

"No... don't. please." he cupped her face, "You know I love you."

"And I don't?"

" I want you. All of you. Your flaws. Your mistakes. Your imperfections. I want you, and only you. I can't live without you."

"There's nothing in this world you can't live without." said Tarika removing his hands.

"There are. Oxygen.."

"I am not oxygen."

"Food."

"I am not food."

"Water."

"I am not water either. Stop with this. I am Tarika.. okay. Just Tarika."

"Yes.. You are Tarika... And that's all I want.. You."

"Abhijeet please..."

Abhijeet pulled his hair roughly out of frustration, "Arggghhhh..."

"What are you doing.. Abhijeet..."

"Toh kya karu mai! I am getting mad. I can't concentrate, I can't sleep. .. What did I do to deserve this? How will I rectify it.. just tell me. I can't take it any more."

He stood up. Tarika too.

"Abhijeet.. calm down. Please. Tunhare sar mei dard hoga. Please sit down." Tarika held him.

"Go to hell." Abhijeet jerked her off, "I am going."

"Don't go Abhi.. sit. "

"No."

"Okay... I am sorry okay. I wasn't that serious at all. I thought thore din mei thik ho jaiga sab... but I got busy with cases and that's too you. I never thought you would behave like this."

Abhijeet sat down with a thud.

Tarika sat close to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder she said,

"Abhi... look at me..."

Abhijeet hugged her, "Just don't ever leave me okay? I may not be perfect for you but I can't live with out you... I know I am selfish."

"Abhi please relax okay. Kahi nahi jari mai tumhe chorke."

She broke apart, "weisey, argument ka ek faida hua."

"Kya!"

"You have opened up with me. You never did this before."

"You know me enough Tarika... I have opened up with you enough... enough than with any one else."

"I am glad to know." Tarika smiled.

"Tarika..."

"Hmm..."

"It still hurting... you kicked hard."

"I didn't okay..."

"You did..."

"You deserved that... You made me cry."

"You cried?"

"A lot."

"Because of me?"

"No…For you. I was scared you will leave me."

"I wont. EVER."

"Good.. if you ever think about leaving me.. I will kick you real hard." she snuggled close to him.

"Oh... i wouldn't even dream about leaving you now " he wrapped his arms around her.

She giggled.

They talked and talked and talked. After all they had missed so much of their lives. It didn't matter whatever the topic was, Crime or dead body, they just love to talk, with each other, only each other.

.

.

 **KK: Do review. :) Please :/**

 **SG2121: Awesome wasn't it? And I apologize for the format posted earlier this day – I have absolutely no idea how that happened :/**

 **So do leave her with lots of reviews guys! Such amazing work deserves all your love**


End file.
